Paper Yoshi: The Crystal Keys
'Paper Yoshi: The Crystal Keys By Blue Virus'''Product Info Rated: E for Everyone Genre: RPG Graphics: Paper Mario style Platform: GameCube '' ''Story Yoshi was on his island, relaxig with his pals. Suddenly, a dark shadow was cast over the island, and Yoshi was thrown off the island. He swam back to the island, only to find it had been sealed off by a mystical force. His friends were trapped inside, and the only way to get them out was to find the Seven Crystal Keys! ' 'Stats'' Yoshi and his pals have certain stats that you should watch out for. ' 'HP: Yoshi's health. If this drops to 0, Yoshi will die.'' EP: Egg Points. This is the equivalent of FP in Paper Mario; you need to spend EP to use special attacks. SP: Star Points. These work essentially the same way as in Paper Mario. Get them by defeating enemies. Coins: Your money. Yoshi uses these coins to buy stuff. ' 'Controls'' Field Control Stick: Move A Button: Talk B Button: Examine Z Button: Access Inventory L or R Button: Cycle through partners ' 'Battle Control Stick: Move cursor A Button: Select B Button: Cancel ' 'Yoshi and his Partners'' Yoshi Type: What do you think? Abilities: Egg Toss, Jump, Ground Pound, Slurp Found: You start with him! ' 'Quentin C. Koopa'' Type: Koopa Abilities: Shell Kick, Spin Shell, Blaze Shell, Defense Shell Found: Kooparadise ' 'Brenda'' Type: Buster Beetle Abilities: Block Toss, Block Shield, Shell Charge Found: Shiver City ' 'Lemmy Koopa'' Type: Koopaling Abilities: Ball Ride, Magic Wand, Bomball Found: Castle Koopa Ruins ' 'Bart'' Type: Boo Abilities: Fake Out!, Lights Out!, Big Boo Bash, Creepy Cry Found: Creepy Cave ' 'Fiona'' Type: Frog Abilities: Hi Jump, Tongue Whip, Ribbit Roar Found: Anchored Abyss ' 'Nick'' Type: Ninji Abilities: Shadow Storm, Shuriken Strike, Bounce Around Found: Sub-con Entrance ' 'Chester Pott'' Type: Goomba Abilities: Scanner, Headbonk, Goomba Roll Call Found: Tech Towers ' 'Chapters'' Chapter 1: Kooparadise Ho! After Yoshi is blasted out to sea, a kindly pirate gives him a lift to shore. There, Yoshi finds a town called Kooparadise on the coast of Eggy Isle. He finds out that the pirate, Captain Kooplet, has lost his son. Yoshi sets out to Fuzzy's Forest to find his son, when he encounters Fungus Fuzzy! After Yoshi defeats him, he finds Kooplet's son Quentin. Kooplet gives him a map of Eggy Isle and tells him where the first Crystal Key is! ' 'Chapter 2: Shake n' Shiver in Shiver City!'' Yoshi and Quentin set off to Snowman's Mountain. There, they can get to Shiver City where the second Crystal Key is. However, on their way, they meet Flying Wiggler, a worm that's not very nice! Yoshi and Quentin make short work of it and head on down to Shiver City. They find that it's melting, and the Gargantua Blargg is behind it! Yoshi meets Brenda, the Buzzy Beetle. She helps defeat the Gargantua Blargg by cooling him down. The mayor of Shiver City rewards Yoshi and pals with the second Crystal Key! ' 'Chapter 3: Castle Koopa in Ruins?'' When Yoshi, Quentin, and Brenda start looking for the third Crystal Key, they follow the trail to Castle Koopa. However, the castle is in ruins, and the only one there is Lemmy! Lemmy tells Yoshi and company that everyone escaped safely, but he had no time to run. He gladly joins you, and you set off to find the culprit behind this destruction. Turns out it's all Naval Piranha's fault, and Lemmy's looking for revenge. After the fight, Naval Piranha surrenders the Crystal Key to Yoshi and friends! ' 'Chapter 4: This Place Gives Me The Creeps!'' The fourth Crystal Key is located in Creepy Cave, a horrible place infested with Boos! However, a Boo named Bart is afraid of the other Boos, and gladly joins you. Inside the cave, Yoshi and Co. get lost in the Maze of Bigger Boo. At the end, they challenge Bigger Boo to a fight and get the next Crystal Key! ' 'Chapter 5: Stormy Seas!'' Crystal Key numbuh five is hidden deep within the Anchored Abyss, a sunken ship. It seems it's protector, Prince Froggy, won't have any of Yoshi's tricks. That is, until Yoshi meets Fiona. Then, they see Prince Froggy again. He tells Yoshi that Fiona is actually his daughter, and he thinks Yoshi's come to steal her. So, he attacks. After Prince Froggy is taken care of, they open the chest with the Crystal Key! ' 'Chapter 6: Digital Dreams!'' The next Crystal Key, it seems, is hidden within the depths of Sub-con. In order to get there, Yoshi needs to find the Sub Key. It is hidden within the Tech Tower. While there, Yoshi and pals find a broken down Goomba robot. They take it to a scientist in the region and fix it up. The robot reveals himself to be Chester Pott, a robot built by Bowser to spy. They take him along, and find the Sub Key being guarded by Tap Tap the Red Nose! ' 'Chapter Seven: Sub-con Craziness!'' Before Yoshi and pals get to Sub-con, they need to find the door. It turns out the door is back at Castle Koopa's Ruins. They traverse back, but when they reach the door, a Ninji clad in blue attacks them! After defeating him, the Ninji tells them he's only here to help. He says if they go any further, they can't go back. So, Yoshi and pals adventure a little bit more to see if they missed anything. After a while, they return to the door. The Ninji says his name is Nick. Nick leads them into Sub-con, where they find a strange black mist. The strange thing is, there aren't any enemies! After a bit of walking, they run into Robirdo! Destroying it yields the sixth Crystal Key! ' 'Chapter Eight: Final Fight!'' The last Crystal Key is being held by the one who sealed off Yoshi's Island... Kamek! He has the last Key, and Yoshi must stop him with the help of his friends! ' 'Enemies'' Shy Guy: 2 HP, 1 Att., 0 Def. Fly Guy: 2 HP, 1 Att., 0 Def. Spiked Guy: 2 HP, 2 Att., 0 Def. Shelled Guy: 4 HP, 1 Att., 1 Def. Shelled Fly Guy: 4 HP, 1 Att., 1 Def. Fuzzy: 3 HP, 1 Att., 0 Def. Forest Fuzzy: 6 HP, 1 Att., 0 Def. Jungle Fuzzy: 7 HP, 2 Att., 0 Def. Fuzzbush: 10 HP, 2 Att., Def., 0 Fungus Fuzzy: 25 HP, 5 Att., 5 Def. Bumpty: 2 HP, 2 Att., 1 Def. Parabumpty: 2 HP, 3 Att., 1 Def. Spiked Bumpty: 2 HP, 2 Att., 2 Def. Shelled Bumpty: 3 HP, 2 Att., 2 Def. Flying Wiggler: 10 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Gargantua Blargg: 30 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Gloomy Guy: 3 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Gloomy Fly Guy: 3 HP, 4 Att., 0 Def. Gloomy Spiked Guy: 3 HP, 3 Att., 3 Def. Bandit: 7 HP, 4 Att., 3 Def. Naval Piranha: 50 HP, 6 Att., 0 Def. Boo: 7 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Swooper: 4 HP, 2 Att., 0 Def. Chain Chomp: 8 HP, 3 Att., 2 Def. Piranha Plant: 5 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Spike Top: 4 HP, 3 Att., 4 Def. Bigger Boo: 30 HP, 4 Att., 2 Def. Flopsy Fish: 6 HP, 2 Att., 0 Def Frog Pirate: 8 HP, 2 Att., 0 Def. Lungefish: 10 HP, 2 Att., 1 Def Prince Froggy: 80 HP, 5 Att., 0 Def. Snifit: 12 HP, 5 Att., 0 Def. Bullet Bill: 5 HP, 7 Att., 0 Def. Bill Blaster: 12 HP, 0 Att., 3 Def. Mecha Piranha: 10 HP, 5 Att., 0 Def. Tap Tap the Red Nose: 60 HP, 9 Att., 0 Def. Ninji Assasin: 60 HP, 9 Att., 2 Def. Robirdo: 70 HP, 6 Att., 2 Def. Gray Toadie: 11 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Red Toadie: 11 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Green Toadie: 11 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Yellow Toadie: 11 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. White Toadie: 11 HP, 3 Att., 0 Def. Kamek: 50 HP, 6 Att., 0 Def. Mechamek: 99 HP, 16 Att., 1 Def. ' 'Lands of Eggy Isle'' During your travels, you go to many strange and exciting lands. ' 'Kooparadise'' A village where Koopas live. You meet Quentin here. ' 'Fuzzy's Forest'' A dense forest where Fuzzies of all kinds congregate and partay! Fungus Fuzzy is the boss of this land. ' 'Snowman's Mountain'' A steep, cold mountain where lots of Penguins live. Flying Wiggler is the mini-boss of this land. ' 'Shiver City'' If you've played Paper Mario, you should know where this is. You meet Brenda here. Gargantua Blargg is the boss of this land. ' 'Castle Path'' Basically World 1-1 of SMB. ' 'Castle Koopa Ruins'' Castle Koopa was destroyed, and this is all that was left. You meet Lemmy here. Naval Piranha is the boss of this land. ' 'Creepy Cave'' You do remember that board from MP3, right? You meet Bart here. Bigger Boo is the boss of this land. ' 'Froggy's Cove'' A foggy land where Frog Pirates guard Anchored Abyss. You meet Fiona here. ' 'Anchored Abyss'' A sunken ship where on of the Keys is held. Prince Froggy is the boss of this land. ' 'E. Gadd's Lab'' Take Chester here to have him repaired. ' 'Tech Tower'' This place is BIG. Tap Tap the Red Nose is the boss of this land. ' 'Sub-con'' That dream realm we all know and love. Robirdo is the boss of this land. ' 'Kastle K'' A mysterious force emanates from the castle. You'd better be ready! Kamek and Mechamek are the bosses of this land. ' 'Items'' Of course, Yoshi and his friends wouldn't last long without some helpful items along the way! ' 'Fruit Items Apple: Restore 5 HP. Banana: Restore 10 HP. Grapes: Restore 5 EP. Pepper: Restore 10 EP. Melon: Restore 20 HP and 20 EP! ' 'Egg Items Green Egg: When equipped, Yoshi can throw eggs. Red Egg: When equipped, the Red Egg turns Yoshi's eggs into fireballs. Blue Egg: When equipped, the Blue Egg turns Yoshi's eggs into water balloons. Yellow Egg: When equipped, the Yellow Egg makes Yoshi's eggs electrified. Pink Egg: When equipped, the Pink Egg turns Yoshi's eggs into tornadoes. Brown Egg: When equipped, the Brown Egg turns Yoshi's eggs into boulders. Purple Egg: When equipped, the Purple Egg turns Yoshi's eggs into psychic energy. White Egg: When equipped, the White Egg makes Yoshi's eggs shiny. Black Egg: When equipped, the Black Egg makes Yoshi's eggs shadowy. Big Egg: When equipped, this egg wil turn Yoshi's eggs giant. Starry Egg: When equipped, this egg will turn Yoshi's eggs into shooting stars. ' 'Boot Items Boots: When equipped, these let Yoshi do a Flutter Kick. Fiery Boots: When equipped, these fiery footwear will let Yoshi do a Flaming Flutter Kick. Aqua Boots: When equipped, these sandals will let Yoshi do a Flooding Flutter Kick. Volt Boots: When equipped, these shocking slippers will let Yoshi do a Flashy Flutter Kick. Wind Boots: When equipped, these will let Yoshi do a Fast Flutter Kick. Rock Boots: When equipped, these stony shoes will let Yoshi do a Flailing Flutter Kick. Psych Boots: When equipped, these will let Yoshi do a Foreseeing Flutter Kick. Sunshine Boots: When equipped, these shiny socks will let Yoshi do a Sunny Flutter Kick. Dark Boots: When equipped, these shadowy socks will let Yoshi do a Shady Flutter Kick. Starry Boots: When equipped, these will let Yoshi do a Super Flutter Kick. ' 'Saddle Items Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's normal defense. Red Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's fire defense. Blue Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's water defense. Yellow Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's electricity defense. Pink Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's wind defense. Brown Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's earth defense. Purple Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's psi defense. White Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's light defense. Black Saddle: When equipped, this raises Yoshi's dark defense. Starred Saddle: When equipped, this raises all of Yoshi's defense. ' 'Unlockables'' Of course, like any good game, there are unlockables. ' 'Bandit's Mini-Game Hut: Complete Paper Yoshi on Easy mode.'' Alternate Colors: Complete Paper Yoshi on Normal mode. The Code House : Complete Paper Yoshi on Hard mode. Paper Boshi: Complete Paper Yoshi on Extreme mode. Yoshi's Island: Complete Paper Boshi. ' 'Code House Codes'' It's called Code House for a reason! ' 'K0l0r4d0: Unlock Kolorado as a partner.'' YellowRedBlue: Unlock Yoshi's Island. MarioWarioLuigiWaluigi: Unlock Mario as a partner. ExciteBikeRulz: Unlock Paper Boshi. FunFiction: Have max stats from the beginning. YoureKiddingRight: Unlock Virus difficulty. It's really hard! ' '''Well, I hope you enjoyed this. It would be great to see Nintendo make this!' '